Stones
by Fanou
Summary: Dit is geen WITCH verhaal, maar heb gewoon geen idee waar ik het moet neerzetten. Mattew Turner krijgt een steen die de magische kracht van de draak bezit. Hij en zijn vriend Joost krijgen de missie om de 5 legendarische stenen te verzamelen.
1. Chapter 1

Dit verhaal had ik al een eeuwigheid geleden geschreven. En ik dacht, waarom zet ik het niet op internet? Ookal is het geen WITCH verhaal, hoop ik dat jullie het leuk vinden. Hoofdstuk 1 

Mattew keek om zich heen. Waar was hij? Dit was zeker de klas niet.

Het felle licht was overal. Het deed pijn aan zijn ogen. Snel keek Matt omlaag om te zorgen dat hij van het felle licht niet blind zou worden. Hij zag dat hij geen schaduw meer had. " Gek. Met zoveel licht." Dacht hij. Matt bleef omlaag kijken en vroeg zich af hoe hij hier was gekomen toen er opeens een schaduw op de grond verscheen. Klein, maar toch een schaduw. Snel keek hij naar boven. Hij kneep zijn ogen samen om iets te zien en niet blind te worden van het licht. Eerst zag hij alleen een zwart puntje wat naar beneden viel. Maar toen het zwarte puntje dichter bij de grond kwam nam het een vorm aan. Het was een vuurrode steen. Vlak voor zijn neus stopte de steen. Zodat hij het beter kon bekijken. Hij zag dat de vuurrode steen van binnen bewoog. Het leek alsof er een vuur in brandde. Hij begon lichtjes te gloeien. Matt die eerst niet meer op lette wat er hem heen gebeurde keek op. Het felle licht was zogoed als verdwenen. Er kwam een grote zwarte schaduw aan. Hij begon te rillen. Het was opeens vreselijk koud geworden. Hij werd bang. De schaduw had hem geheel omringd. Alleen boven was nog wat licht. Matt stak zijn hand omhoog in de hoop dat het licht naar hem toe ging. Op dat moment begon de vuurrode steen fel te gloeien. Er vlogen stralen uit de steen die hem geheel omringde. Alles werd rood om hem. Toen het licht langzamerhand verdween deed hij zijn ogen open. Hij keek omlaag en zag dat hij een andere broek aan had. De broek leek alsof hij uit de middeleeuwen kwam. Hij was wit grijzig gekleurd. Hij het ook een aparte soort zwarte schoenen aan met iets daarboven een blauw lint die om zijn schoenen was gewikkeld en waar zijn broek in eindige. Hij had een donker bruine riem om en daaraan zat een kleine dolk gevestigd. Zijn T-shirt was zwart en had geen mouwen. Hij had een groene cape aan die zijn rechter kant bedekte en zijn linkerkant bloot liet en om zijn nek was gevestigd met een keel. Hij voelde dat er een zware druk op zijn rechter schouder was. Matt greep met zijn hand naar zijn schouder, daar voelde hij dat er een zwaard in een schede zat. Zijn haar zat ook anders. Aan zijn rechter kant was een omhoog net zoiets als een kuif. En hij was ook langer geworden. Was hij dood? Matt keek omhoog. Er was nog maar een klein stipje licht. Maar de duisternis slokte het stipje op. Opdat moment voelde hij een intense pijn in zijn hoofd. De pijn schoot door zijn hele lichaam en Matt viel op de grond. Zijn longen trokken samen en hij kreeg geen lucht meer binnen. Alles was donker om hem heen. Hij zag en hoorde helemaal niets.

Helemaal niks…

TBC…

Dit was maar een kort hoofdstuk vergeleken met het volgende hoofstuk.


	2. Chapter 2

Wat had ik jullie beloofd? Een super lang hoofdstuk, vergeleken met de vorige. Hoofdstuk 2 

Een gil. " Matt? Matt! Mattew!" gilde een schrille stem in zijn oor. Matt nam moeizaam een hap met adem die hem een pijnlijke steek in zijn borst bezorgde. " Snel! Haal de EHBO!" schreeuwde de schrille stem weer. Matt probeerde zijn ogen te openen maar zijn oogleden voelde zo zwaar dat het niet lukte. Hij bleef liggen en liet al de herrie en geluiden over zich heen gaan. Hij deed weer een poging om te wakker te worden maar merkte dat het zinloos was omdat het hem niet lukte. Hij hoorde voetstappen van meerdere mensen. " Iedereen ga weg! "Geef de jongen wat lucht."zei een stem. " Hij is bewusteloos." Matt voelde dat een sterke hand hem in een houwding legen. " Hij heeft een wond bij zijn hoofd. Kan iemand een emmer lauw water en een doekje pakken?"zei de zelfde stem weer. Matt hoorde de voetstappen weg gaan en veel gemompel om zich heen, toen zei de stem weer iets: " Hoi Matt. Ik ben Harrie Filso van de school EHBO. Het komt allemaal goed. Als je me kunt horen kun je dan een sein geven?" Matt kon hem horen maar kon geen kick geven. " Hij moet naar het ziekenhuis. Marie start de auto."zei de stem. Opeens voelde Matt een natte lauwe doek tegen zijn hoofd aan gaan. Een vreselijke steek zorgde er voor dat Matt de intense pijn uit zijn droom weer voelde. Hij gaf een kreun van de pijn. Iemand pakte hem op. Opnieuw probeerde Matt zijn ogen open te doen. Langzaam gingen zijn oogleden open en zag Matt een man met zwart warrig haar. De man keek omlaag en zag er ernstig serieus uit. Toen de man zijn hoofd weer omhoog deed zag keek Matt recht in de felle zon. Snel deed hij zijn ogen weer dicht van vermoeidheid en tegen de felle zon. Toen verloor hij weer zijn bewustzijn.

Een steek van pijn schoot door Matt heen. Hij voelde dat iemand hem op een soort van hard bed legde. Matt deed zijn ogen open en zag dat hij in het ziekenhuis lag. Twee mannen stonden naast hem. Hij keek opzij en zag dat de ene man meneer Filso was. Toen hij de andere kant op keek zag hij en doktor staan met naald en draad. Matt gaf een gil. En wou omhoog schieten maar werd meteen terug geduwd door een assistente. " Matt ik ben Doktor Henk Kruif en ga je behandelen. Je bent in de klas bewusteloos gevallen en tijdens je val ben je tegen de ijzeren punt van het bureau gevallen. Waardoor je een lelijke hoofd wond gekregen. Je bent veel bloed verloren en zal je dus wat misselijk voelen. Je zal bloed krijgen toegediend via het infuus. Ook moet ik je wond hechten. Om te zorgen dat je geen pijn meer voelt krijg je een verdoving. Morgen zul je wakker worden." De assistente gaf een spuit aan de doktor. Die hem in Matt zijn arm stook. Matt voelde zich een beetje suffig en toen werd alles donker.

Matt deed voor de zoveelste keer zijn vandaag zijn ogen open. Maar in plaats van het felle licht wat hem steeds tegemoet scheen elke keer als hij wakker werd, was het donker om hem heen. Hij ging overeind zitten en keek om zich heen. Hij zat in een kamer met vier bedden. Waarvan er drie bezet waren. Een man lag tegenover hem te snurken. Naast hem zat een oude vrouw te lezen. Ze keek op en glimlachte naar hem. Ze legde haar boek weg en zei: " Ook eindelijk wakker jongenman? De doktors werden al ongerust over jou om dat je maar niet wakker werd." " Welke dag is het vandaag?"vroeg Matt met een schorre stem. " Om precies te zijn is het vandaag dinsdag 4 januari en de tijd is half twaalf 's nachts. Je hebt maarliefst twee dagen geslapen. Daarom waren de doktors zo ongerust, omdat ze bang waren dat je te veel bloed was verloren en dat je op een of andere manier in coma zou raken." Mattew schrok. Hij had maarliefst twee dagen geslapen. En had er niets van gemerkt. Matt ging weer liggen en voelde de wond op zijn hoofd weer steken.

Toen Matt de volgende dag weer wakker werd scheen ditmaal het licht wel fel in zijn gezicht. Hij staarde recht voor zich uit en zag dat het nachtkasje naast hem vol met snoep, cadeaus en andere dingen lag. Toen hij naar het prikbord achter hem keek zag hij dat het vol geprikt was met kaartjes. Hij pakte een kaartje met een smilie erop eraf en begon hem te lezen.

Lieve Mattew 

Ik wens je beterschap en hoop je snel weer te zien op school.

De hele klas was ongerust toen je bewusteloos viel.

Iedereen was zo verslag toen je naar het ziekenhuis werd gebracht,

Dat iedereen van onze klas de volgende dag niet naar school hoefde.

Ze zeiden dat je er heel ernstig aan toe was.

En misschien wel in een coma kon raken.

Mattew ga alsjeblieft niet dood.

Liefs Mieke xxx

Ach god. Mieke is een echt soms een overdreven kwijlbal, ze deed altijd zo tegen me. Iedereen weet bijna zeker dat ze op me is, dacht Matt. Hij zag dat de man die s'nachts tegenover hem lag, lag er niet meer. " Hij heeft vlak nadat jij in slaap viel een hartaanval gehad."zei de oude vrouw naast hem met een droevige stem. Matt stapte uit bed en ging voor de spiegel staan. Hij zag een jongen met donkerbruin haar en blauwe ogen. Hij was niet zo groot als hij ooit had gehoopt te zijn maar was ook niet klein. Hij draaide zijn hoofd om en zag een grootte lelijke wond. Hij zag er vies uit en Matt deed even zijn ogen dicht om van het vieze letsel af te zijn. Toen hij ze open deed zag hij een jongen in de spiegel staan die een kop groter was dan hem. Zijn haar aan de rechter kant stond omhoog als een soort kuif. Hij had blauwe ogen. Hij droeg een groene keep soort van zwart T-shirt en een witte broek. Matt stak zijn hand naar het spiegelbeeld. Het spiegelbeeld deed het zelfde. Matt knipperde weer even met zijn ogen om te bevestigen of dit echt zijn spiegelbeeld was. Maar toen zag was de jongen weer weg en zag hij zichzelf weer in een lelijke witte ziekenhuis pyjama. Toen pas drong tot hem door dat het die jongen van zijn droom was. Stond die daar echt in de spiegel of was het een illusie? " Illusie.."mompelde Mattew. " Zei je iets schat?"zei de vrouw. " Nee."

Ergens was het ontbijt opgediend want Matt rook een heerlijke geur van vers brood. Toen pas voelde hij hoe honger hij had na twee dagen niet te hebben gegeten. Hij trok hij zijn pantoffels en vest aan die naast zijn bed lagen en liep de kamer uit. De gang was zoals hij al dacht geheel wit. Rechts liep dood dus sloeg hij links af. Aan het einde van die gang was een t splitsing en een groot groen bord met info over de verdiepingen. Matt was op de eerste verdieping, de intensive care. Er waren in totaal 8 verdiepingen. De ziekenhuis kantine was op de derde verdieping. Dus liep Matt naar de lift. Die was geheel leeg en hij drukte op het knopje met de drie. De lift ging schrokkerig naar boven en toen die stopte liep Matt weer in een witte gang. Maar ditmaal hingen er schilderijen die door kinderen waren gemaakt. Zijn neus leiden Matt toen naar de kantine. Het zag er heerlijk uit. Verse witte boterhammen, croissantjes, bolletjes en ….. een stevige hand die hem bij de schouder pakte. Geschrokt keek Matt naar achter. Het was die doktor Henk Kruif. " Zo. Je bent wakker. Werd tijd want we werden al ongerust."zei Kruif. Matt begon lichtjes te blozen en vroeg of hij eerst wat te eten mocht. " Nee. We moeten eerst een paar onderzoeken met je doen om te kijken of je hersenen geen schade hebben opgelopen. En je krijgt je eten daar wel." Matt liep gehoorzaam achter doktor Kruif aan. Ze belandde op de 6de verdieping, met als hoofdonderdeel hersenen. Met een buik vol zenuwen ging Matt een kamer binnen vol eng apertuur. Daar kwam een assistente aangelopen met een bord met eten voor hem en een kaartje die hij aan Matt zijn pyjama spelde. Er stond op:

Naam: Mattew Turner.

Afdeling: Intensive Care.

Leeftijd: 15 jaar.

Op het bord met eten lagen twee droge beschuitjes een wortel en daarbij zat een plastic bekertje met water. " Jak!"mompelde Matt en hij begon langzaam te eten.

TBC…

Het zal nog even duren tot hij achter de steen komt. Geduldt…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

Na twee dagen was Matt genezen verklaart en kon hij weer gewoon naar huis. Nou ja, naar huis kon je het ook weer niet noemen. Matt woonde in een weeshuis omdat zijn moeder gestorven aan kanker was en zijn vader voor zijn werk de hele wereld rond moest. Zijn vader kwam twee keer in het jaar langs, op zijn verjaardag en van kerst tot nieuwjaar. Voor de rest reisde hij de wereld rond. Matt werd de zijn Mentor opgehaald en naar het weeshuis gebracht. Onderweg vroeg ze niet veel pas toen hij er was zei ze dat Mattew pas morgen naar school moest. En als hij meer tijd voor zijn herstel nodig had moest hij maar bellen. In het weeshuis was het rustig want iedereen was waarschijnlijk naar school. Hij ging naar boven richting zijn kamer. Zijn kamer bestond uit een ruimte. Daar stond een bed, kast, bureau en wat andere dingen. Hij had een kamer voor zichzelf omdat zijn vader aardig wat geld verdiende. De meeste kinderen moesten een kamer delen. De wc's en badkamers werden met iedereen gedeeld. Het weeshuis had in totaal 24 kinderen. Matt ging op zijn bureaustoel zitten en keek naar buiten. Hij had uitricht op een groot bos en daarachter zag je een meer. Versuft keek hij naar het meer en het bos. Opeens zag hij in de lucht een apart soort van vogel vliegen, het was heel apart want je kun een lange staart zien en de vogel had een lange hals. Het was een draak! De draak vloog het bos in en verdween. Snel had Matt besloten om te kijken of hij de draak van dichterbij kan zien. Hij trok zijn schoenen en jas en rende naar buiten het bos in. Het bos was in het begin nog niet zo dicht bebos. Maar des de dieper hij in het bos liep des de donkerder het werd. Hij liep wel een kwartier door het bos toen hij verderop een donkere schadauw zag liggen. Langzaam en voorzichtig liep Mattew er op af. Toen hij er op ongeveer 5 meter afstand stond zag hij dat een groot rood wezen. Het wezen het geel/oranje ogen en een lange spitse neus. Een lange hals, lange staart en grote poten met daaraan lange klauwen. De draak bewoog zijn hoofd naar Matt en keek hem aan. Van schrik stapte Matt achter uit en over een boomstronk waardoor hij op de grond viel. " Aauw!" Toen zijn hoofd de grond raakte voelde hij de wond weer steken. Snel stond Matt op en rende het bos uit.

" Het begint echt te gek te worden. Ik zie andere spiegelbeelden en draken. Volgens mij zijn mijn hersens echt beschadigd."dacht Mattew toen hij thuis in zijn kamer was aangekomen en op zijn bed was gaan liggen. Zijn gedachte bleven maar bij die droom. Die wilde maar niet weg gaan. Al dit rare gedoe was ook begonnen na die droom. " Als ik weer zo'n rare illusie heb ga ik echt weer even terug." Hij keek naar de klok. Het was half drie. Dus zijn klas was al uit. Als hij nou eens naar zijn beste vriend Joost Krijger ging om zijn verhaal te vertelen. Matt trok zijn jas aan en pakte zijn fiets. Hij fietste met een grote bocht om het bos heen naar zijn vriend in de stad. De stad was groot en altijd druk. Matt hoopte dat hij geen klasgenoten tegen kwam want daar had hij nou echt geen zin in. Joost woonde aan de andere kant van de stad dus ging Matt dwars door het centrum van de stad. Hij maakte een omweg toen hij Mieke en haar beste vriendin Kelly op een hoek van de straat zag staan. Joost woonde in een flat op de 3de verdieping. Eenmaal daar parkeerde Matt zijn fiets op de hoek en liep de flat binnen. Hij liep de trap op en hoorde zijn voetstappen door het gebouw heen galmen. Opeens hoorde hij nog twee voetstappen door het gebouw galmen. Matt keek naar beneden om te kijken of daar iemand liep, en toen naar boven maar de enige die het gebouw liep was hij. Toen hij even stopte met lopen stopte, stopte de voetstappen ook. Snel liep Matt naar boven en belde aan bij het huis van Joost. Het duurde een tijdje en toen deed Joost de deur open. Joost gezicht zag er eerst heel bezorgd uit en toen hij Matt zag begon zijn gezicht op te klaren. Joost gaf Matt een stevige knuffel. " Laat me nooit meer zo schikken." Gelukkig liet Joost Matt toen los want Matt had het gevoel dat hij bijna begon te stikken. " Kom binnen" Joost liet Mattew binnen en ze liepen samen een kleine woonkamer binnen. Matt was hier zo vaak dat het een vertrouwde plek begon te worden. Er was een haard in de hoek van het huis die aan het branden was. Tegen de muur stond een tv en daar voor stond een kleine bank en een rookstoel. De warme knusse kamer gaf Matt het gevoel dat hij hier veilig was. " Moet je wat te drinken?" Matt schrok even wakker uit de trans die het vuur hem had gebracht. " Ja lekker." Matt ging zitten op de bank en even later kwam Joost met twee warme dampende koppen chocomel aan gelopen en ging naast hem zitten. " Hoe voel je je?"vroeg Joost op een voorzichtige toon. " Oké." "Gelukkig man. Want je had de hele klas wel even laten schrikken." " Oooh. Wat gebeurde er dan precies met me?" " Nou. Ik was mijn werk aan het maken en hoorde opeens een harde bonk en Marrie hard gillen. Dus ik keek op en zag jou daar op de grond liggen en een plas bloed onder je. Naderhand zijn iedereen dat je bewusteloos op een of andere manier was gevallen en je met je hoofd tegen de ijzeren punt van het bureau opbotste. Maarja, jij lag daar dus roerloos op de grond en alle meisjes begonnen de gillen, watjes, en iedereen liep op je af. De EHBO werd gehaald en kon je niet bijbewustzijn halen en je had een vreselijke hoofdwond. Dus moest je naar het ziekenhuis. En meneer Filso droeg je weg. Toen mevr. Janssen terug kwam zei ze dat je naar de intensive care was gebracht en dat ze voor de rest nog niets wist. We mochten voor de rest van de dag naar huis en als we wouden hoefde we de volgende dag ook niet te komen. En daar maakte iedereen natuurlijk gebruikt van. Toen we vandaag weer op school kwamen gingen de geruchten rond dat je in coma lag. Dat was het gene wat me dus ook zo ongerust maakte. En dat was het. Wat heb jij mee gemaakt?" " Nou.."begon Matt. " Ik heb liever dat je dit niet gaat doorvertellen. Toen ik in de rij stond verdween alles opeens om me heen. En er was een fel licht." Ooohh misschien was je wel dood!" " Nee jo. Er viel een vuurrode steen naar beneden die recht voor me neus stopte en begon op te gloeien. Het was net of de steen van binnenin leefde. Opeens keek ik om me heen en was ik omringd door duisternis. Alleen boven me was er een stipje licht. Toen ik mijn arm er naar uitreikte begon de steen heel erg te gloeien en kwam er een soort van rode gloed om me heen. Toen die rode gloed verdwenen was, was ik een kop groter en had ik een soort van middeleeuws pak aan. Toen ik weer naar boven keek zag ik dat het lichtpuntje verdwenen was en voelde ik een pijnlijke steek in mijn hoofd die waarschijnlijk van die klap kwam. De pijn verspreide over mijn hele lichaam. Toen viel ik op de grond en kreeg ik geen lucht meer. Alles werd nog donkerde dan het was en ik hoorde niks meer." Matt nam even een korte pauze. " Nou ga verder."zei Joost ongeduldig. " Nou ik hoorde de stem van mevr. Janssen naar mijn roepen met een soort van paniek. Ik hoorde gegil om me heen en iemand kreeg de opdracht om de EHBO te halen. Toen de EHBO kwam vroeg hij of ik een sein wou geven als ik hem hoorde. Ik hoorde hem wel maar kon geen kick geven. Ik hoorde dat hij zei dat ik bewusteloos was en dat ik naar het ziekenhuis moest. Toen ik een natte doek tegen mijn hoofd kreeg voelde ik die pijn weer uit mijn droom. Ik voelde dat ik werd opgepakt en naar de auto werd gebracht. Even kon ik mijn ogen open doen en daarna verloor ik geheel mijn bewusteloos. Ik werd wakker in het ziekenhuis en de doktor vertelde aan mij wat hij zou gaan doen. Toen kreeg ik een verdoving en werd pas naar twee dagen wakker. Toen ik wakker was geworden stapte ik naar een tijdje uit bed. Ik keek naar een spiegel en zag eerst mezelf en toen ik even met me ogen knipperde zag ik een ander spiegelbeeld dan eerst. Ik zag de jongen die ik was in mijn droom. Maar hij was al weer snel verdwenen. Toen ik de volgende dag was ontslagen zag ik iets vliegen boven het bos. Het vloog het bos in en ik ging er achteraan. Eenmaal in het bos zag ik een draak. Denk ik. Hij keek naar mij en ik rende uit angst het bos uit. Toen ik naar jou op weg was en ik de trap opliep hoorde ik meer voetstappen dan alleen die van mijn. Maar ik was de enige in het trappenhuis. Je denkt toch niet dat ik gek word hé?" " Nee man. Het kan een illusie zijn geweest. Of de droom was een visioen. Maar ik denk dat het best wel echt kan gebeuren. Ik bedoel er zijn genoeg dingen die boven ons hoofd gaan. Mijn achter tante zegt dat ze aura's kan lezen. En echt! Ze merkt waarneer je boos, bang blij of verdrietig of zelfs verliefd ben." " Ben je dat"vroeg Matt nieuwsgierig. Joost begon lichtjes te blozen. " Nee! Maar verder over jou. Je kunt best een gave hebben om dingen te zien die wij niet kunnen zien. Waarom gaan we niet even naar het bos om te kijken of er echt een draak zit. Misschien kan ik hem ook zien?" " Nee."zei Matt die opeens moe werd en echt geen zin had om weer een keer voor een illusie weg te rennen. " Ik ben moe en ga vroeg slapen om morgen niet weer bewusteloos te vallen." "Ok. Zie je morgen dan." En Joost liet Matt de deur uit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoofdstuk 4**

De volgende dag voelde Matt zich weer beter en het enigste wat hem irriteerde was de hechting die aan het jeuken was. Hij stond op uit bed en trok een blauwe spijkerbroek aan en een zwarte trui. Ging naar de badkamer en waste zich. Toen liep hij naar beneden richting de kantine. Weer werd die achtervolgd door die mysterieuze voetstappen die door de hal galmde. Snel liep hij de kantine in en pakte vier witte botterhammen op zijn bord. Ging aan een lege tafel zitten en begon zijn brood en schoolbrood te smeren Toen hij zijn schoolbrood af had begon hij aan zijn ontbijt. Hij hoorde iemand de kantine binnenkomen maar Matt nam geen moeite om te kijken wie het was. Toen de persoon naast hem ging zitten deed hij pas de moeite om te kijken. Het was een nieuwe jongen met bruin haar en bruine ogen. Zijn haar zat heel apart. " Hoi."zei de jongen. " Ik ben Téfe Willer. Ik ben hier nieuw." " Mattew Turner" mompelde Matt. " Oooh, jij bent die jongen waar de hele school het over heeft. Ik zit bij jou in de klas en ik ben een dag nadat jou ongeluk had plaatsgevonden gekomen. Wat vervelend voor je. Matt keek hem even aan om te kijken of Téfe het echte meende. Téfe keek hem ook recht in zijn ogen aan. Er was iets heel merkwaardigs aan zijn ogen. Ze waren heel spits, net als een valk of uil. " Humm."mompelde Matt en begon weer te eten aan zijn ontbijt.

De jongen was de hele weg met Matt mee gefietst. Tot Matt zijn grote spijt. Téfe zat alleen maar te blèren over zijn ouders die omgekomen waren. En België het land waar hij vandaan kwam en zat Matt vervelende vragen te stellen. Gelukkig toen hij aan kwam stond Joost hem op te wachten. Waardoor hij eindelijk verlost werd van Téfe. Pas over tien minuten zou de eerste les beginnen dus gingen Matt en Joost bij de kluisjes staan omdat Matt geen zin had in een grote hoeveelheid met vragen. Toen de bel ging liepen ze naar de 3de verdieping. De school was heel groot. Hij had maarliefst 3 verdiepingen en bevatte ongeveer 3000 leerlingen. Mattew zat op het HAVO in het 3de jaar. Eenmaal bij de klas konden ze meteen naar binnen en gaan zitten. Matt ging zoals gewoonlijk naast Joost zitten. Toen hij zat merkte hij dat veel gezichten hem aankeken. Toen Mieke opstond en richting hem liep stonden meerdere kinderen op. Meerdere vragen volgen hem door de oren. Zoals: " Je lag toch in coma?" "Nee." "Deed het veel pijn?" "Ja natuurlijk doet het pijn als je een ernstige wond heb!"antwoorden Joost voor hem. " Mag ik je wond zien?" " Ja." En zo ging het door tot Meneer Joosten binnen kwam gelopen. Karel Joosten was een oude chagrijnige man die Natuur/Scheikunde gaf. " Oké zitten kinderen. Ik weet dat een wond interessant is maar nu hebben we Nas. Oké weet iemand wat er gebeurd als het water bevriest?" Hij keek de klas rond. " Nee, nou het water stolt dan. Weet iemand dan wat er gebeurd als het ijs ontdooid?" En zo ging het door. Matt keek versuft voor zich uit. De verwarming stond te gloeien en het was heel benauwd in zijn zwarte vest. Hij begon om zich heen te kijken en had zijn ogen uiteindelijk gevestigd op het dak van het schoolgebouw waar een paar meeuwen elkaar zaten af te maken om wat brood. Er liep een jongen op het dak. Hij stond op het midden van dak en keek Matt aan. Het was net of Matt in de spiegel naar zichzelf aan het kijken was. Ook al wel was die jongen niet zo belabberd voor zich aan het uit aan het kijken. De jongen pakte iets uit zijn zak en keek er na. Toen gooide hij het recht de lucht. De steen vloog recht naar boven en ging toen in een boogje naar beneden. De steen bleef voor de jongen hangen en begon rood op te gloeien. De jongen werd omringd door een gloedrode gloed en verdween uit zicht. Toen de gloed langzamerhand verdween zag Matt dat de jongen een kop groter was geworden en precies de zelfde kleding uit zijn droom aan had. De jongen keek hem aan en….

Mattew opende zijn ogen. Het felle licht verblinde zijn zicht. " Waar ben ik?"vroeg Matt. " Je bent in een andere dimensie." " In een wat?" Matt keek om zich heen en zag dat hij weer in zijn droom was. Het felle licht was precies het zelfde en hij droeg weer dat middeleeuwse kostuum. Maar ditmaal had hij geen angstig gevoel maar juist een vredig en fijn gevoel. " Waarom ben ik hier en wie bent u?" " Wie ik ben kan ik je niet zeggen. Maar waarom je hier bent zal ik je vertellen. Je hebt magische krachten." " Ja natuurlijk! En waarom zou ik dat moeten geloven." " Heb je jezelf dan niet gezien. Jij was dat spiegelbeeld en de jongen op het dak. Dat was jij die je magische krachten gebruikt." Er ging een schrok door Matt heen. Die jongen leek inderdaad wel wat op hem. " Je bent hier gekomen voor je taak. Je bent een uitverkorenen voor de Drakensteen. Met de Drakensteen moet je het kwaad bestrijden en de vijf legendarische stenen verzamelen. Voordat iemand anders het doet en de wereld verloren is. De vijf stenen vormen samen de ultieme kracht om alles en iedereen te verslaan. De vijf stenen zijn de krachten van de Draak, de Haai, De Eenhoorn, de Weerwolf en de Panter. Jij zult de Draken steen krijgen en die stenen moeten verzamelen. Onderweg vergrootten je Draken en eigen krachten zich. Als je een kracht verslaat dan krijg je die. Er zijn veel meer dieren machten en Elementen en extra's. Die kun je verzamelen je eigen kracht te vergroten. Je mag een partner kiezen die je met je avontuur helpt. Als je die gekozen hebt en hij het accepteert krijgt hij ook een kracht. Ik neem binnenkort contact met je op." "Maar…"

" He slaapkop wordt wakker."fluisterde iemand in zijn oor. Mattew keek versuft op. Hij was in slaap gevallen. Was het een droom geweest? Matt keek om zich heen en de jongen op het dak was verdwenen. " Trinnng!" De bel. Mattew stond op en… er zat iets in zijn broek. Hij ging met zijn hand in zijn zak en haalde er een vuurrode steen uit. Er ging een schrok door hem heen. Het was dus echt. Het was geen droom. Versuft bleef hij staan en staarde naar de steen. " He loop een door Matt."zei Joost. Joost liep nieuwsgierig naar Matt toe om te kijken wat hij in zijn hand hield. " Mooie steen heb je daar." " Joost. Het is de steen uit mijn droom." " Ojee. Oké laat het even met rust en na school praten hier verder over bij jou." Joost liep verder en Matt liep er maar achter aan. De rest van de schooldag verliep saai en slaapverwekkend. Toen de school voorbij was fietste Matt en Joost zo snel mogelijk naar huis. Eenmaal in zijn kamer haalde hij de steen weer uit zijn zak. De steen was gloedrood en was lichtjes aan gloeien. Gefascineerd keken hij en Joost er naar. " Dit is inderdaad iets magisch. Wat deed je in je droom er mee?" " Wel, ik gooide hem de lucht in." " Nou het dan!" " Nee wat als iemand het ziet? Laten we het bos in gaan." " Oké." En Mattew en Joost liepen naar het bos. Ze liepen ver het bos in en stopte dan. Het bos zag er eng en donker uit. Matt keek om zich heen om te kijken of er niemand in de buurt was. " Joost." " Ja?" De man uit mijn droom zei dat ik een kameraad moest uit zoeken om mijn te vergezellen, wil jij dat worden?" " Ja, waarom ook niet hé." " Oké, dan wordt jij mijn metgezel. Volgens de stem zou jij ook een kracht krijgen." Joost keek hem aan en toen blij om zich heen. " Nou waar blijft die kracht dan?"vroeg hij. " Weet niet. Ik heb het in mijn broekzak gevonden. Kijk eens of die in je broekzak zit." Joost graaide met zijn hand in zijn broekzakken maar dat leverde niks op behalve een kauwgompje. " Nou ja misschien moeten ze het nog met de post versturen. Of via de e-mail."zei Joost teleurgesteld. Matt was bang dat zijn steen gewoon een steen was en zijn droom gewoon een droom was en het allemaal pure fantasie was. Snel pakte hij de steen uit zijn broekzak om te controleren of het een gewonen steen was. Maar de steen was nog steeds vuurrood en gloeide meer dan eerst. Matt bleef gehypnotiseerd naar de steen kijken. " Waarom gooi je het gewoon niet in de lucht om te kijken of het echt magie is." Matt schrok wakker uit zijn trans en keek naar Joost. Die zijn blije gezicht weer had opgezet en zei: " Je kunt toch het toch altijd proberen? Dat kan toch geen kwaad." Matt keek nog een keer naar de steen en sloot zijn vuist toen om de steen. Hij gooide de steen naar boven. De steen ging met een sierlijke beweging naar boven en stopte even in de lucht, toen viel die naar beneden. Het leek alsof de tijd stil stond. Matt hoorde helemaal niks meer. Hij voelde een briesje langs waaien terwijl de steen in slowmotion naar beneden viel. Het briesje veranderde langzamerhand in een storm die zich om Matt heen wikkelde. Op de achtergrond hoorde hij in de doodse stilte een zachte gil die waarschijnlijk gedempt werd door de storm. Het werd donker om hem heen en Matt voelde iets veranderen. Hij kreeg het gevoel dat hij groter werd en voelde een zwaar gewicht aan zijn rechter schouder was. Er kwam een sprankeltje licht in de duisternis. Die steeds groter werd totdat de duisternis verdwenen was. Matt keek om zich heen en zag dat hij nog steeds in het zelfde bos stond en " AAAAAHHH!" Er stond een jongen vlak naast hem die minstens een kop groter moest zijn dan hem. De jongen zag er uit als een wilde en " AAAAAHHH!" schreeuwde de jongen toen hij zijn ogen opende. Beide keken ze elkaar aan bang aan. De jongen opende zijn mond en kreeg er met moeite uit: " Ma… Mattew? Be… ben jij dat?" Matt keek de jongen aan. Toen pas zag hij dat de jongen Joost was. " Ja."kreeg Matt er met moeite uit. Zijn gehele hersenstelsel werkte op volle toeren om te kunnen verwerken wat hij nu zag. Joost was een kop groter geworden dan dat hij eerst was. Zijn haar was langer en zat wild door elkaar. Hij droog een soort wildemans pak van een of ander bont. Hij had leren schoenen aan die met touwen aan vast gebonden was om het goedje bijeen te houden. Een lang mes zat in een hoesje die aan zijn leren riem vast zat. En achter zijn rug zag Matt een pijl en boog. Matt keek Joost verbaasd aan en merkte dat Joost het zelfde deed. " Wat zie jij er cool uit!"zei Joost. " Nou dat kan ik niet van jou zeggen."zei Matt. Snel keek Joost naar beneden om te zien hoe hij er uit zag maar dat verhinderde zijn lange haar al snel. Toen hij zijn haar achter zijn haar stopte keek hij eens goed naar zichzelf. Maar al snel keek hij verschrik omhoog en stond op het punt om in tranen uit te barsten. Hij mompelde: " Matt, vertel eens hoe ik er uit zie." " Nou, je ziet er uit als een wildeman met een bonte pakje aan." " Oooh god. Heb ik de krachten van Tarzan gekregen?" " Ik weet niet. Wat gebeurde er toen ik de steen omhoog gooide en hoe kom jij er zo uit te zien?" " Nou jij gooide de steen omhoog en er verscheen een vuurrode gloed om je heen. Ik stond daar zo verbaasd te kijken toen er opeens een steen boven mij naar beneden viel. Hij bleef voor me neus hangen en toen kreeg ik een oranje gloed om me heen net als jou. Ik gilde het volgens mij echt uit van de angst."grinnikte Joost. " Ja dat hoorde ik." " Zal ik je eens vertellen hoe cool jij eruit ziet vergelijken met mij!"vroeg Joost. " Nee dat weet ik al. Ik heb mezelf al in de spiegel gezien en op het dak. Zullen we terug naar het weeshuis gaan en proberen ongezien naar binnen te kunnen gaan. Want het word al donker en het is koud. Dan proberen we binnen uit te vinden hoe we naar onze waren gedaante kunnen komen." " Oké." Samen liepen ze richting het weeshuis. Matt betrapte zichzelf erop dat hij de hele tijd bang om zich heen aan kijken was. Maar hij was niet de enigste. Joost keek ook zenuwachtig om zich heen. Na een kleine 5 minuten te hebben gelopen kwamen ze bij een veld, waar normaal het weeshuis stond. Wat er nu niet meer stond. Matt keek nar Joost die verbaasd voor zich uit keek. Het was donker en normaal zouden de lichtjes uit de ramen van het weeshuis de boel een beetje verlichten. Maar nu was het stik donker. " Wat nu?" hoorde Matt Joost zeggen. " Uuuh? Weet niet."antwoorden Matt. " Misschien moeten we richting stad gaan. Misschien is daar leven." " Oké."antwoorden Joost terug. Samen liepen ze richting waar normaal een stad zou staan. Het open veld was groot, en het gras was heel lang. Doordat ze door het lange gras moesten lopen waren ze al snel moe. " Kijk daar!" fluisterde Joost. Matt keek in de richting waar zijn vinger wees. Verderop zag hij een paard en een man galopperen. " Ja, ik zie het. Dus er bestaat hier wel leven." De man en zijn paard galoppeerde richting waar normaal de stad moest zijn. " Laten we hem volgen."zei Matt. " Oké." En samen liepen ze naar waar het paard galoppeerde. Daar lag een modderachtig pad. En verderop zag je een stad.


	5. Chapter 5

Weer een nieuw hoofdstuk. Soory dat het zulke grootte stukken achter elkaar zijn in een hoofdstuk. Maar aangezien ik dit verhaal al deels had geschreven voordat ik zelf al van WITCH afwist. Heb ik geen zin om het nog te veranderen. Maar zodra ik nieuwe hoofdstukken ga schrijven, zal ik er proberen aan te denken.

**Hoofdstuk 5**

Matt en Joost liepen naar de stad. Des de dichter bij ze kwamen des de groter de stad werd. De stad had een grote muur om zich heen en een gracht eromheen. Toen ze er bijna waren keek Joost Matt aan. Matt kon het kleine beetje angst in zijn gezicht lezen. Matt wou zijn mond openen om iets te zeggen maar het enigste wat hij dacht was: " We gaan erin." " Oooh! Mijn! God!"zei Joost naast hem. " Ik hoorde wat jij dacht! Ik hoorde jou stem in mijn hoofd!" Matt keek hem verbaasd aan. " Hoorde jij wat ik dacht? Wat dacht ik dan?" " Nou je dacht. We gaan erin." " Dat is waar! Is dat een van jou krachten? Gedachte lezen?" " Ik weet niet. Denk nog eens iets." Matt deed zijn ogen dicht in de hoop dat het dan beter zou lukken, en dacht: " Ik heb honger." Hij deed zijn ogen open en keek Joost aan. Die knikte teleurgesteld nee. " Als ik nou eens probeer het naar jou te sturen?"zei Matt. " Oké." Matt deed weer zijn ogen dicht en concentreerde zich erop alsof hij het tegen Joost wou zeggen en dacht: " Ik heb honger, en jij?" toen Matt zijn ogen open deed zag hij een big smile op Joost zijn gezicht. " Dat hoorde ik. Je kunt dingen met je gedachte verzenden. Dat is een van je krachten, zouden die krachten van de steen afkomstig zijn?" " Nee, volgens de stem heb ik ook magische krachten in me die van me zelf zijn. De steen is puur gericht op de kracht van de draak." Eenmaal bij de stadspoort aangekomen werd de ingang versperd door twee soldaten. De een aan de rechter kant was lang en heel smal, de ene aan de linkerkant zag er uit als een klerenkast. Hij was kaal en daarmee vond Matt dat hij helemaal op een bodyguard leek. Ze hadden allebei een zwaard in hun schede rusten en een lans. Hun uniform was blauw gekleurd en ongeveer bij hun borst zat het symbool van de stad of hun heer, een slang. Matt en Joost wouden langs de soldaten lopen en de stad binnen lopen maar de soldaten lieten hun lans voor de jongens hun neuzen kruisen. " Wat nu?" verzenden Matt met zijn gedachte. " Uuuh? Hoe moet ik dat nou weten?"antwoorde een stem terug in zijn hoofd. Matt keek grijzend naar Joost die terug grijsde. " Dat komt goed uit dat we met elkaar kunnen praten."dacht Matt. " Ja, maar hoe komen we nu langs die gasten?" dacht Joost terug. " Heren zouden we mogen passeren?" zei Matt. " Nee we moeten eerst jullie namen hebben en belasting voor doorgang van de stad." " Oooh jee. Heb jij geld Joost?" " Uuuh, nee."dacht Joost terug terwijl hij verwilderd in zijn zakken van zijn apen pakje aan het kijken was. " Het spijt me heren maar we kunnen jullie geen geld geven alleen onze namen." " Dan kunnen jullie deze stad niet in totdat jullie geld hebben betaald. De prijs per persoon zal zijn 1 urbe. Dus kom maar terug als je geld hebt."zei de bodyguard aan de linkerkant. Mattew en Joost liepen samen een stuk weg van de stad. " Wat nu?"zei Joost. Matt dacht na. De nacht was niet zo koud in deze tijd. " We slapen in de natuur, we kunnen mijn keep gebruiken als deken." Samen liepen ze naar een stenen muur die bijna geheel kapot was. Matt maakte zijn keep los en legde het over hem en Joost heen. Ze lagen allebei doodmoe op het koele gras. Matt keek omhoog en zag dat het een hele mooie nacht was. Er was geen wolkje aan de lucht en je kon alle sterren duidelijk zien schitteren. Matt bleef naar de hemel kijken die bezaaid was met vonkelende sterren totdat zijn oogleden zwaar werden en dicht vielen.

" Hij is in deze wereld aangekomen met een metgezel."zei een stem. De eigenaar van stem liep naar een bureau. Je hoorde duidelijk zijn voetstappen door de grootte hal weerkaatsen. De voetstappen stopte voor het bureau. " Hij draagt de drakensteen bij zich. Weet u wat dat betekend? Hij is hier om mijn oude taak over te nemen en de stenen te verzamelen."zei de stem weer. Iemand in een stoel draaide zich richting de eigenaar. " Hoe ver heeft hij zijn krachten al ontdekt?" " Nog niks behalve het gedachte verzenden, en lezen."zei de stem weer. " Mooi. Dan kun je hem naar onze kant krijgen. Zo niet, vernietig je hem voordat hij te sterk wordt of Horigas hem te pakken krijgt." " Ja."antwoorden de stem. " Ga."

Matt opende zijn ogen. Hij zag voor zich een heldere blauwe lucht met een fel gele zon. Hij ademde een keer diep in en rook de geur van het gras waar hij op lag. Matt probeerde op te staan en voelde zijn rug protesteren. Zijn gehelen rug was stijf en deed pijn. Waarschijnlijk omdat hij niet gewend was om op de harde grond te slapen. Joost daar aan tegen wel. Hij zat bij de scouting en sliep bijna bij elk kamp op de grond. Matt draaide zich om en keek om te zien hoe Joost was. Maar voor zijn gezicht was een lege plek en het enigste wat je zag was gras gras en nog eens gras. Snel stond hij op om te kijken waar Joost uithing. Maar het enigste wat hij zag was het groene grasveld het muurtje en de stad verderop. " Joost!" riep hij hard in de hoop dat Joost het zou horen. Maar er kwam geen geluid terug, alleen het geritsel van het gras waar de wind over heen waaide. Matt sloot zijn ogen en concerteerde zich op Joost. " Joost waar ben je?" Matt wachte ven maar er kwam geen antwoord terug. " Knorrr!" Matt draaide zich om en keek of hij de oorzaak van het geluid kon vinden. Maar er was niemand. " Knorrr!" Er ging een hongerig gevoel door Matt zijn maag. Hij maakte een opgeluchte zucht, het was gelukkig zijn maag maar. Misschien had Joost ook wel honger en wel hij de stad binnen geslopen. Dus besloot hij ook maar de stad in te gaan. Matt liep door het grasveld richting de weg. De weg was even bemodderd als de dag ervoor, dus liep hij maar een deel over het gras. Eenmaal voor de poort stonden de wachters er niet meer. Waarschijnlijk moest je alleen s'nachts voor het binnenkomen betalen, of had hij gewoon geluk en hadden de wachters koffie pauze, ofzo. Hij liep de stad in. Eenmaal in de stad waren de wegen van steen. Aan de weg stonden allemaal huisjes heel dicht op elkaar. De huizen waren smal maar heel hoog, ze waren niet allemaal van steen maar van een soort licht bruin gekleurd cement. En de huizen van steen zagen er ook niet zo sjiek uit. De daken waren van stro. Voor de deur van de liep een afvoer die nog al stonk. Deze plaats leek echt veel op de Middeleeuwen. Matt liep door de straat en kwam bij een plein uit. Het plein was gevuld met allemaal kraampjes, het was waarschijnlijk markt. Het plein was druk en overal liepen mensen. Je zag rijke kooplui, kinderen, vrouwen die inkopen deden en soldaten. Maar nergens zag je Joost. " Joost waar ben je toch?" Maar weer kwam er geen antwoord terug. Mattew liep maar de twee soldaten die gisteren de poort bewaakte. Hij tikte op hun schouder en de soldaten draaide zich om. " Heren heeft u misschien mijn metgezel gezien. Het was de jongen die gisteren ook bij me was bij de poort."vroeg Matt beleefd. De smalle soldaat dacht na en zei: " Ja hij is bij de bazin. We moesten jou ook vinden en meenemen naar haar." Voordat Matt iets terug kon zeggen pakte de soldaten hem bij zijn schouders en sleurde hem richting een fort. Mattew toonde verzet maar dat had geen zin want de mannen waren te sterk. Zo werd Mattew wat wel een eeuwigheid leek meegesleurd naar het fort. Eenmaal in het fort lieten de mannen hem los. " Aan het eind van de gang ga je rechts en neem je de eerste deur van links. Onze bazin verwacht je." De mannen verlieten de gang en lieten Matt alleen achter. Matt keek rond, het was hier nog niet zo slecht. Het was best sjiek. De vloer was van marmeren stenen, en de muren waren wit geschilderd. Aan de muren hingen schilderijen, en tegen de muren aan stonden harnassen. Matt zette een stap en hoorde het geluid van zijn voetstap door de hele gang weerkaatsen. Hij liep de gang door en aan het einde sloeg hij rechtsaf. Hij zag de deur waar hij doorheen moest, en kreeg een zenuwachtig gevoel in zich. Hij liep naar de deur. De deur was prachtig, het was van eiken en er waren prachtige figuren in gesneden. En in het midden was een prachtige eenhoorn uitgesneden. Hij bekeek de deur nog eens goed en pakte toen de goudkleurige deurknop. " Aaah!" Meteen liet hij deur knop los. Op het moment dat hij de deurknop vast pakte schoot er een pijnlijke steek door zijn hoofd. De pijn ging over in een apart gevoel in zijn hoofd die bleef hangen. Het leek wel alsof er een kracht in de buurt was en zijn geweten hem er voor waarschuwde. De zenuwen werden nu alleen maar groter in hem, mar hij moest erin. Mattew pakte de deurknop voorzichtig vast en opende de deur.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry dat het zo lang duurde tot ik er en nieuw hoofdstuk neerzette. Maar ik heb meerdere dagen de griep gehad, waardor ik niet naar school kon om op internet te gaan en een nieuw hoofdstuk te plaatsen.

**Hoofdstuk 6**

Mattew deed de deur dicht en hoorde het geluid van de deur door de zaal galmen. Hij draaide zich om en keek de zaal door. De zaal was reusachtig en heel wit. Het leek wel of je in een kerk stond alleen was het veel witter en luxer. Aan de linker en rechterkant van de zaal waren grote ramen en daarvoor hingen witte gordijnen. De vloer was van wit marmer en glansde alsof hij net nieuw was. In het midden van de zaal stond een eiken tafel en… " Joost!" Matt rende snel naar Joost toe terwijl Joost opkeek. " Oooh! Ik was zo ongerust! Ik was bang dat iemand je ontvoerd had en en…" Joost keek hem grijzend aan en zei: " Ik ben oké hoor. Ik werd vroeg in de ochtend wakker met stervende honger, dus ging ik op jacht in de stad. Ik heb de soldaten weten af te leiden en ben toen naar binnen geglipt. Eenmaal in de stad kwam ik niet ver omdat twee soldaten me opwachtte. Ze zeiden dat de baas me zocht en als ik meeging ik een uitgebreid maal kreeg. Maar ik vertelde hun dat ik jou moest halen voor ik mee ging. Ze zeiden dat ze mij ook zouden halen en toen sleurde ze me mee. En nou zit ik hier met jou." Matt keek hem aan. Hij leek heel blij om hier te zijn en vertrouwde de boel. Maar Matt wist het niet, de stekende hoofdpijn leek als een waarschuwing voor iets. Maar wat? " Waarneer komen ze met het eten?" " Zo meteen! En daarna wil de bazin van die gasten ons spreken. Ik ben benieuwd waarom." Maar voordat Matt weer een vraag kon stelen kraakte twee deuren open. Uit de deuren kwamen bediende met schotels, glazen, drinken, toetjes, salades en nog veel meer dingen. Ze liepen naar de tafel en zette het voor de neuzen van Matt en Joost. Matt wist bijna zeker dat hij Joost daarnet zag kwijlen. Toen liepen de bediende weg en verscheen er een man met trompet uit de deur. Hij toeterde een melodietje en toen zei hij: " De Vrouwe Serpetunia Caniscius,en haar bewaker." En toen liep hij de zaal weer uit. Matt en Joost keken naar de deur die langzaam open ging. De deur maakte een krakend geluidje. Een vrouw kwam uit de deur met een bewaker achter haar. De vrouw was groot en Matt schatte haar zo'n 20 jaar oud. Ze had lang sluik zwart haar en droeg een donkerrode jurk. De bewaker achter haar had en zwart uniform aan en op dat uniform stond het logo van een slang. Hij droeg een groot lang zwaard bij zich. Ze liepen langzaam richting de tafel, eenmaal bij de tafel gingen ze zitten. Ze keek eerst naar Joost en toen naar Matt, maar ze bleef naar Matt kijken. Het leek wel een minuut lang maar daarna keerde ze zich gelukkig naar haar bewaker. Ze gaf hem een knikje. Toen keek ze weer naar Matt en Joost. " Ik ben Serpetunia Canisius. Ik heb jullie uitgenodigd omdat hij iets heeft wat ik wil." Ze wees naar Matt. Matt kreeg een brok in zijn keel. Hij had iets wat zij wou. " Joost denk je dat ze het over mijn steen heeft?" " Ja, volgens mij wel. Me moeten maar oppassen." " Oké." Matt keek weer naar Serpetunia. " Wat heb ik dan wat u wil?" " Dat weet je wel. Maar vertel eerst iets over jezelf." " Nou, oké. Ik ben Mattew Turner en ben 15 jaar oud." " Oooh! Ben je nog zo jong, ik schatte je 18 jaar oud. Maar dat maakt niet uit. Dat is alleen maar beter." Serpetunia stond op en liep naar Matt toe. Ze ging voor Matt staan, Matt voelde zich gedwongen om haar aan te kijken. Hij keek in haar ogen en zag dat de ogen gifgroen waren. Ze leken wel slangvormig. Terwijl hij naar haar gifgroene ogen keek fluisterde ze wat tegen hem, maar hij hoorde niks want hij zonk weg in haar ogen. Het werd opeens groen om Matt heen. Matt had stond in de groene leegte en voelde zich suf en moe. Een stem zei iets in zijn hoofd, eerst heel zacht. Zo zacht dat hij het niet kon horen, maar na een tijdje werd de stem steeds harder. " Geef me je drakensteen. Geef het! Versuft graaide Matt in zijn zakken opzoek naar de steen. Maar toen hij de steen omklemde met zijn hand werd het weer helder in zijn hoofd. " Nee!" zei hij. De groene leegte om hem heen vervaagde en hij belandde weer in de zaal. Serpetunia hing over hem heen. "Weg! Weg jij!" schreeuwde hij naar haar terwijl haar weg duwde. " Mattew? Wat is er?" zei Joost tegen hem. " Ze probeerde me te hypnotiseren! Ze wou mijn steen!" Joost keek verbaasd naar Mattew en toen naar Serpetunia. " Echt?" " Ja, echt!" Mattew richtte zijn aandacht op Serpetunia die woedend leek te zijn. Haar gifgroene ogen leken wel aan het gloeien en er was een vreemde groene aura om haar. Haar woedende en sissende stem siste: " Ik krijg altijd wat ik wil, en dat is jou steen, Geef het! Geef het aan mij!" " Nee!" " Dan pak ik het wel! Wees klaar voor de strijd!" De bewaker kwam richting Joost die piepte van angst en keek naar Mattew. Maar Mattew lette niet op de bewaker of Joost, hij lette op Serpetunia. Zij gloeide geheel op. Haar sluikse haar veranderde in plukken, die in slangen veranderde, die driegend in zijn richting keken. Mattew hoorde achter hem een angstig gepiep. Toen hij zich om draaide zag hij dat de bewaker richting Joost liep en verdween toen in het niks. " Joost! Pas op! Volgens mij kan die gast ontzichtbaar worden." Maar het was al te laat, Joost werd door het onzichtbare wezen tegen de muur gesmakt. Matt wou er heen rennen maar iets pakte zijn been vast. Toen hij keek zag hij een grote glibberige slang die een poging nam om in Matt zijn been te bijten. Hij begon hevig met zijn been te schudden om het beest er af te krijgen. Toen het er af vloog pakte Matt zijn zwaard en spitste het dier eraan, wat toen veranderde in as. Hij hief zijn zwaard op en richtte zich naar Serpetunia. Die hem met een brede glimlach aankeek. " Geef het op jongen. Ik krijg je steen wel." Ze hief haar handpalm op en er schoot iets uit haar palm. Matt dook en ontweek het. Toen zette hij de aanval in, hief zijn zwaard op en rende naar haar toe. Hij zag zichzelf steeds dichter bij komen, en zette zich schrap om zijn zwaard ergens in te rijgen. Maar toen hij op dat moment stond dook ze weg. Matt draaide zich om zodat hij haar een trap kon verkopen. Maar Serpetunia was hem voor en greep zijn been. Haar vlijm scherpe nagels porde zich in zijn been. Toen draaide ze zijn been om waardoor Matt werd mee geslingerd en met een smak op de viel. Hij kon de pijn in zijn been voelen van haar nagels. Er kwamen rode vlekken in zijn broek. Mijn God wat is die vrouw sterk, dacht Matt. Als ik snel niks verzin ben ik straks tot moes geslagen. Hij stond met moeite op en richtte zijn aandacht weer op Serpetunia, die hem met een gemene glimlach aankeek.

" Je kunt je nu nog overgeven Matt. Ik geef je deze laatste kans."zei ze. " Nee! Nooit!" " Oke, dan ben je er geweest!" Ze hief haar handen op, er schoot een bruine naald uit en voor Matt kon reageren raakte de naald zijn been. Matt keek naar zijn been, waar niks mee aan de hand leek te zijn. " Is dat alles wat je kunt? Nou da….! Whaaaa!" Op het moment dat Matt een stap naar voren wou zetten lukte het niet. Snel keek hij naar zijn been, het was geheel van steen geworden. En het zat vast aan de grond. Matt probeerde het van de grond de trekken maar dat lukte niet. Hij keek weer naar Serpetunia die zei: " Wat zei ik je? Je bent er geweest." Ze hield haar handen tegenover elkaar, en begon te mompelen. Eerst gebeurde er niks maar naar een tijdje begon er een rood bolletje te ontstaan. Wat steeds groter werd en er kwamen zwarte naalden in. " Hiermee zul je geheel in steen veranderen, zodat ik nog een mooi standbeeld voor me verzameling heb. Het was leuk je te kennen Matt!" Aan het einde van haar zin vuurde ze haar rode bal op Matt af. Die zijn zwaard liet vallen en zijn handen naar voren hield om zich te verdedigen. Een hevige angst ging er door hem heen en hij had het gevoel dat hij hevig aan het trillen was. " NEE, dit mag niet!" schreeuwde hij. Ik mag nog niet sterven, ik heb nog een taak te vervullen, dacht Matt. De rode bal was er al bijna. " Nee!" ……………..

Matt opende zijn ogen. Er was een rood schild voor zijn handen. Een schild wat uit zijn handen was gecreëerd. Het hield de bal tegen. Hij deed zijn handen wat naar voren en het schild vuurde de bal terug, richting Serpetunia. " NEE! Dit mag niet. Dit kan niet! Neeee!" De rode bal raakte haar en ze was binnen paar seconden van steen. Opgelucht en blij maakte Matt een zucht. Hij voelde een kriebel bij zijn been en zag dat het niet meer van steen was. Snel keek hij in de rondde om te zien waar Joost was. Joost zat tegen de muur van de hal aan. Matt liep naar hem toe om te zien hoe het met hem was. Joost keek op en zei: " Goed gedaan!" " Dank je. Hoe is het met jou gegaan?" " Oké, ik heb hem van kant gemaakt. Ik zag hem in het begin niet omdat die onzichtbaar maar toen ik me concentreerde kon ik hem horen. Waardoor ik hem alsnog kon verslaan. Nu heb ik zijn kracht van onzichtbaarheid." " Ja! Misschien heb ik dan de kracht van haar." Mattew keek naar het standbeeld van Serpetunia. Eerst leek het alsof er niks lag, maar toen hij er heen liep zag hij dat er een kaart voor lag. Hij pakte de kaart op en keek ernaar, er stond een gifgroene slang op. " Ja! Ik heb haar kracht ook!" " Laten we proberen naar huis te gaan." Nadat Joost zijn zin had afgemaakt verdwenen Joost en Mattew in lichtjes.


	7. Chapter 7

Hoofdstuk 7 

Fanou opende haar deur en smeet haar gewaad in de hoek. Ze liep naar haar bureau en schopte haar gloednieuwe schooltas weg om bij haar laptop te komen die ze aanzetten. En ging op haar bureaustoel zitten te wachten tot die was opgestart. Toen de laptop klaar was met opstarten klikte ze op het internet icoontje, en typte toen in: hhh.angelchat.heaven. En binnen enkele seconden floepte het scherm op de site. Ze typte haar chatnaam in en haar wachtwoord. De chatbox floepte open en ze keek naar de mensen die online waren. Haar humeur fleurde wat op toen ze zag dat Cityangel online was. Ze klikte op zijn naam en begon tegen hem te praten.

_Hai…._

_Hoi Fanou, hoe is het ermee?… Niet zo goed, en met jou?…_

_Het is zeer goed! Ik ben aangenomen voor de Universiteit Saving Angel. Wat is de redden dat het niet zo goed met je gaat?…_

_Ik mag niet naar de Universiteit waar ik graag heen wil…_

_Waarom niet? Wil je me het vertellen?…_

_Nou,…_ Fanou stopte even met schrijven en dacht er over na of ze het wel moest vertellen, maar de jongen leek zeer aardig dus dat was wel oké dan.

_Je moet niet wegklikken als ik je iets vertel…_

_Nee, natuurlijk niet. Zo lullig ben ik ook weer niet…_

_Oké, je weet dat iedere normale engel wordt geboren met wit of blond haar en groene,blauwe of witte ogen…_

_Ja natuurlijk, ik ben zelf blond met blauwe ogen…_

_Mooi voor jou, toen ik werd geboren had ik gitzwart haar, wat abnormaal is voor een engel. Me ouders die beide wit haar hebben dachten dat het wel zou bijkleuren. Maar toen ik 7 werd en ik nog steeds gitzwart haar had maakte ze zich zorgen. Ze gingen met me naar een specialist in dit soort gevallen. De specialist had veel rare gevallen gehad zoals engels met bruin haar of bruine ogen. Maar ik was toch wel heel special, hij vertelde ons dat er nog nooit in de gehele 7 werelden een engel met zwart haar was geboren. Een grote groep specialisten begon me te onderzoeken, ik had gitzwart haar, witte ogen met een tintje licht groen en blauw. Ik kan me engel vleugels oproepen, helen en alles wat een engel ook kan. Maar toen ze verder keken dan dat hun neus lang was, die behoorlijk lang en krom zijn, zagen dat ik ook al de eigenschappen van een Magiër heb. Wat heel raar is want de een engel heeft nog nooit Magiërs krachten gekregen, een Magiër die dood gaat kan alleen de krachten doorgeven aan een andere Magiër. Dus het is een mysterie hoe ik de krachten van een Magiër heb en van welke. Maarja, ik leef door en maar me Basis School af. Mijn krachten groeien enorm, veel sneller dan een normale Magiër of engel. Ze worden gewoon onmenselijk ( zoals mensen het noemen ). Als ik naar de Universiteit wil om verder te studeren voor me lot, wil ik naar het Universiteit voor Strijdende Engelen. Maar een maand voor de school begint krijg ik een brief dat ik niet wordt toegelaten omdat ik de Machten heb geërfd van een Magiër. En dan staat er ook nog bij dat het niet zomaar een Magiër is maar de Legendarische Magiër Zamorro. Die zo'n 500 jaar geleden de boel onveilig maakte. Hoe kunnen in hemels naam die krachten bij mij zijn gekomen. Dus wou me moeder me naar een Magiërs school doen, waar ik fel op tegen was, maar die lieten mij ook niet toe omdat ik ook een deel een engel ben. En nou ben ik verdoemd tot een mensen school. Erg hé?…_

Fanou was klaar met typen en keek naar het scherm van haar laptop voor een antwoord. Toen zag ze dat Cityangel haar verlaten had. Woedend van verdriet stond Fanou op en schopte tegen haar bed aan, wat ze beter niet had kunnen doen want dat deed nogal wat pijn. Ze pakte haar gewaad trok het aan en liep naar het raam. Ze opende het, spreidde haar vleugels uit en vloog weg.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoofdstuk 8**

Fanou was ziedend, dit was de zoveelste die bang voor haar was. Ze moest even wat afleiding hebben. Fanou landde op de grond en liep richting een grootte poort die sierlijk was versierd met beelden van engeltjes zoals mensen ze uit beelden. Ze liep de poort door en kwam in een groot centrum terecht. Het was het grootste winkelcentrum van alle 7 werelden , hemel, aarde, hell, verleden, toekomst, toekomstig Magic World en Magic World. Ze hadden hier alles, van iedere tijd, wereld hadden ze kleding. Mode, boeken die in het verleden zijn geschreven en in de toekomst. Echt alles. Fanou graaide in de zak van haar gewaad en pakte daar haar portemonnee uit. Toen ze die opende zag ze dat ze genoeg geld had om haar huur te betalen en nog veel kleding en andere dingen te kopen. " Mooi." Ze liep naar de dichtbij zijnde kleding winkel en ging er rond kijken. Ze snuffelde wat door de kleding maar vond alleen kleding van de Hemel. " Kan ik je helpen?" Fanou schrok op en keek in het gezicht van een vrouw. Een dode vrouw van aarde, dat was duidelijk. Ze had bruinen haren en blauwe ogen en droeg mensen kleding. " Ja, ik ben opzoek naar mensen kleding." antwoorden Fanou terug. " Welke eeuw?" " Uuuuh, de 21ste eeuw denk ik." " Oké, wil u mij volgen?" Fanou liep achter de vrouw aan die via een sjieken trap van wolken naar beneden liep. Beneden was kleding die mensen droegen, rekken vol. De vrouw liep nar een rek en zei: " Dit is de kleding waar jij naar zoekt." " Oké bedankt." Fanou snuffelde wat door de rekken, er hingen spijkerbroeken die ze wel fijn vond om te dragen. Ze pakte er drie uit de rekken die haar wel leuk lijken, en ging ze passen in de paskamer. De eerste was veel te groot, de tweede wat zat perfect en ook nog leuk. De derde was wat te klein.

Fanou was tevreden met haar inkoop, ze had 3 nieuwe spijkerbroeken en 2 wintertruien, 3 leuke truitjes voor waarneer dan ook, een paar topjes en wat T-shirts. Ook had ze gym kleding gekocht, wat gym dan ook mag zijn, en een paar schoenen. Nou had ze nog maar een paar dingen op haar lijstje staan, schoolspullen. Ze liep naar een winkel die gespecialiseerd was in school. De winkel zat vol met tassen en boeken. Ze snuffelde rond, bovenop stond dat ze een agenda nodig had. Fanou stopte bij het bordje agenda en keek door de agenda's heen. Ze koos er een die over feeën en elfjes ging. Voor de rest kocht ze een etui, pennen, rekenmachine, potloden en andere dingen die je nodig had. Toen ze bij de schooltassen ging kijken kwam ze er niet helemaal uit welke ze moest nemen, maar de eigenaar van de winkel had gezegd dat de tas die ze koos uiteindelijk het beste was. Toen moest ze de boeken halen. " Oké, naar welke school ga je? En welk jaar en welke klas?" vroeg de eigenaar. " Ik ga naar de school in Amsterdam, de grootste. Naar het Havo 3." " Oké dan. De man liep naar achter en pakte een grootte stapel met boeken. Hier heb je ze, en hier is de bon." Fanou pakte de bon aan en zag dat de boeken en het andere geen koopje was. Ze betaalde en liep de winkel uit. Ze pakte haar lijstje en zag dat ze alles had. Ze wou naar haar kamer maar het te zwaar met die boeken om te vliegen.

Dus liep ze naar een hoekje waar niemand haar zou zien, concerteerde zich en verdween in rode vuurvlam.

Fanou verscheen in een grote vuurvlam in haar kamer. Ze zou morgen voor het eerst naar de school gaan. En had zin om een kijkje te gaan nemen, om gewoon ff te weten hoe het eruit ziet. Fanou concentreerde zich om te voelen of er iemand in de buurt was die misschien zou kunnen voelen dat ze naar aarde gaat. Maar er was niemand in de buurt. Dus verdween ze in een vuurvlam naar de aarde. De reis duurde maar 2 seconden dus was ze er zo. Ze had zichzelf laten verplaatsen naar de toiletten van het gebouw, er was niemand. Ze keek door het raampje en zag dat er ook niemand buiten de toiletten was. Dus waarschijnlijk was de school al uit. Ze stapte de toiletten uit en keek rond in een grootte aula, niet dat ze iets kon zien want het stikdonker. Ze hief haar hand op en er verscheen een lichtbol op. Die sterk genoeg was om de gehele aula te verlichten. De aula stond vol met tafels en stoelen die netjes waren opgestapeld. Aan de zijkant waren kluisjes en kluisjes en nog eens kluisjes. De aula was reusachtig, er waren duizenden kluisjes dus moesten hier veel leerlingen zijn. Fanou liep een stukje de aula uit en zag een deur. Ze opende de deur en liep naar binnen, er waren zeer veel boeken en…. **WIEEEUW! WIEEEUW! **" Dammm!" Dit moest zo'n alarm zijn die mensen gebruiken. Fanou keek in paniek rond en verdween toen in een lichtflits.


End file.
